


Broken Mirror

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was like seeing herself in a broken mirror.





	Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Espelho Partido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819308) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #023 - mirror.

It was like seeing herself in a broken mirror, except she was the distorted image, not the other Nerys. No, that one could have been a terrorist, a murderer, done horrible things that made the Intendant tingle just to think about, but she was still so good it was nauseating. That Nerys wouldn’t love her, she wouldn’t even give her that. The Intendant was such a distorted image that not even another version of herself could love her, and for that she loved and hated that Nerys in equal measures, and she would consume her until there was nothing left.


End file.
